Masks
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: Victor can't stay alone for long either, his soulmate will be a surprise for everyone including herself. Will it work? Even though it seems like the universe made a mistake bringing these two together. Is she really who everything thinks? What does she hide behind her mask?
1. prolog

I've had this idea in my head for some time now.

I hope you'll like it.

This prolog is really to get in it. the next chapter will be better ;)

* * *

**Prolog **

_The winds is howling outside. It's raining again. Chloe closes the window and grabs some schoolwork. She's a med student so no partying for her. She doesn't mind. One day she'll save lives and earn a lot of money. Let her roommates party all night long. One day they'll wish they didn't and she was waiting for that day. Then she'll show them. How smart, awesome and beautiful she is. She walks to the kitchen and puts her books on the table. Dishes first. She looks at all the dirty dishes. She really needs new roommates.__She washes plate after plate and another glass, spoon, knife etcetera. She's finally done and grabs her schoolbook and falls down on the couch. The bells rings. 'Ughh..serious!?' Chloe lays her book on the couch and runs down the stairs. She opens the door. There's a tall guy standing with black long hair pulled back in a ponytail. His grey eyes looking at me. 'Hi, I'm looking for Isis.' He says. Isn't every guy… 'Is she home?' He asks hopeful. 'No, she's out like every weekend.' 'Can you tell me where?' 'Yeah sure, are you familiar around here?' 'uhm…no.' He smiles. He's really handsome. Of course he is like Isis would ever talk to ugly guys. I have a few choices. First help her or help myself. Easy. I'll show him where she is and especially who. Then maybe for the first time a guy would want me. 'I'll just show you where she is.' She gives him my most sexy smile. 'I just need to change.' Looking down at my sweatpants. she lets him in and change in to black pants and a tight t-shirt. 'Ready.' She smiles. 'Great, let's go.' He stands up from the couch. We walk down. She locks up and we walk to the street with all the cafes. 'Which one is it?' Victor asks. 'I'm looking for café Felix. It's the café her sorority likes to hang out.' 'She's in a sorority?' He asks. 'yeah, the one that throws the best parties.' she smiles again. 'Okay.' He's clearly not interested yet…But he will be. 'Here it is.' She stops at a busy café. He walks to the entrance. She grabs his hand. He looks at me with a weird look. 'Just so we don't lose each other.' she smiles. He just shrugs and let me walk him in. Chloe sees her right away. She looks perfect. Her blond hair hangs lose, her blue eyes sparkle. She's wearing a black legging and a white tank top. __She has a glass of wine in a hand. Just like I expected she's dancing with two guys. 'Over there.' She points. He looks excited. 'The girl with the two guys?' He asks disappointed. 'Yeah, she's really popular.' She says. Isis looks up and sees me. She waves. I point at the guy. She looks at me like she doesn't understand. She says something to the boys and kisses them both on the cheek. 'Heee Chloe.' She gives me a hug. I can hear she had a few drinks too many. 'Hi Isis.' She pushes her away. 'This is…' 'Victor.' He says. 'Hi.' She gives him a hug. 'Nice to meet you. You finally found a boyfriend?' She turns to Chloe. 'No, he came for you.' She turns back to Victor. 'Am I supposed to know you?' 'No, but I have something to tell you. Why don't we go back to your place so we can talk?' He asks. 'I don't take boys to my place so soon.' 'Well, remember John.' Chloe cuts in. 'O you're right.' 'And Sam and Eric…' 'Okay, you made your point, but Victor I'm not going to take you home tonight. Sorry.' 'You'll really want to hear this.' 'Of course I do, but what I really want right now is a new drink and since I have no money I'm going back to those two guys.' She points at the guys she was just dancing with. They're looking this way, jealous. 'So nice to meet you, but I'm gonna go.' She walks away to the guys. She whispers something in the right guys ear and then kisses his ear. They walk away to the bar. Chloe looks Victor. 'I'm sorry.' 'It's okay. Tomorrow's a new day. Thank you.' He smiles at me. 'I think I'll find my way back. I'll come by again tomorrow.' 'You're still coming by? You want a girl like that?' 'No, but sometimes it's just part of your destiny. Not everything in live is a choice.' He walks out of the café and leaves Chloe all alone. How could he not have worked and what did he mean…._

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please let me know what you thought! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Heee everbody!

Here's a new chapter

Hope all of you like it!

please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everybody wears a mask. Especially me. It's dangerous letting it come off. To show who you truly are. Masks are there in all different forms. From grey till a rainbow. Big or small. I'm scared of not getting it of one day, but I'm even more scared of showing people who I truly am.

_Isis point of view_

My alarm goes off it's 12 o'clock. I promised myself this time I'll do more on a Saturday then lay in bed all day. I stretch out and sit straight up. I don't feel tired, but I do have a headache. I step out of bed and pull my hair together in a ponytail. I look for my running outfit. And find my shoes. I tie them up and walk to the living room. 'Hey.' I say to Abigail aka my best friend. 'Hi, did you have fun last night?' 'Defiantly, but there are some holes in my memory.' 'You remember you kissed that guy? What was his name again?' 'Jack and yeah I do he kept biting my lip. It was horrible.' Chloe walks in. 'Hi Chloe, what was up with that guy last night?' I ask her remembering it vaguely. 'He was looking for you. He had something to tell you. I don't know, but he said he would come by today.' Chloe says and walks to her room. 'I'm going to study.' 'I'm so glad I don't want to be a surgeon.' Abigail says. She's studies psychology. 'I don't know. It sounds pretty cool, but I would be too scared I would kill someone.' 'You know you're smart. You just pretend not to be. But I get the being scared part. I'm sure you'll make a great teacher.' 'Thanks. I'm going out for a run. See you in a bit.' I give her a hug. When I reach the door the bell rings. I open the door. The guy from last night stands in the door way. 'Hi, I'm sorry about last night.' I start. 'I had a few drinks too many.' I smile. 'I noticed, do you have time to talk now?' He asks. 'Yeah, sure. Can we go outside?' 'Sure, don't you want to change?' 'No, I look great in these clothes.' I give him a sexy look and then laugh. He gives me a little smile. 'How about we sit down in the park nearby?' I ask. 'Okay.' We walk together. He doesn't say a thing. I do see him watching me even though he's trying to hide it. 'What?' I ask when I see him watching again.

'Nothing.' He looks away. We reach the park I lay down in the grass and feel around me with my hands. I smile and sit up. Victor is still standing. 'Come sit down.' I smile. He does. 'So what do you want to tell me?' 'You're way better sober than drunk.' 'A lot of people wouldn't agree on you on that front.' 'A lot of guys probably.' 'For sure, and a lot of my friends too.' 'That must be horrible.'

'I get it. I'm just more fun like that. But what did you came to tell me.' He looks at me his eyes. Like he's trying to see all the way through to me. 'Or was that just an excuse? Are you just like every other guy?' 'I'm your soulmate.' I take it in for a sec. 'You're kidding me right? You just think I'm the perfect girl. You don't mean like for real right?' He doesn't say anything. 'Right?' I ask again. Nothing again. 'You know nothing is an answer to right.' 'Then why do you ask?' He smiles. I roll my eyes and lay down again. 'Serious!?' I sigh. He lays down next to me. 'Sorry, I'm not what you expected. But neither are you.' His hand grabs mine. 'Maybe we do fit together we just don't realize it yet.' 'You don't understand.' I say. 'I've given up on my soulmate a long time ago.' 'Why?' I sit up 'Because my mom raised me and my brother all alone. Her soulmate was a criminal. She tried to make it work which is why she had us, but it just didn't. Which is just one of a few reasons I don't want this. I'm loving my life the way it is. Why change?' He sits up too 'Because change can be for the better? It's not like I'm a criminal.' 'I didn't mean to say you're a criminal. You're probably not, but the point is that I just don't know. I love my life the way it is.' 'All the partying? That's what you want to do with your life. I get more disappointed by the minute. How could destiny bind me to someone like you!' 'You don't know me.' 'Well, for today I've seen enough of you.' 'Here's my number.' He hands me a note. 'We'll have dinner tomorrow to talk.' Before I can answer he walks away angry.

* * *

don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi eyeryone!

here's the next chapter!

Hope you'll like it!

Please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I always loved the fact that my best friend is a savant two. Today is the first day I hate it. It means I have to tell her… hey I just found my soulmate and sent him away while she can't wait to find him isn't really the best way. I wish I was excited. It's just that I can't be. Not right now.

I'm exhausted. I went for a 7k run after what happened in the park. I open the door and let myself fall down on the couch. 'tough run?' Chloe walks through the living room to the kitchen. 'Yeah. How's the studying going?' 'Fine, what happened to that guy?' 'O that was nothing.' 'Okay.' She walks with her juice in her hand back to her room. She has a big smile on her face. I head in the shower and put on my underwear. The bell rings. 'Chloe, can you get it?' I shout. 'I'm really busy.' 'Fine.' I grab a t-shirt and head to the door. 'Victor?' I ask. 'What are you doing here?' 'You know you're making me crazy! I always wanted to find my soul mate and then you don't want me. You're making me feel crazy. While I always am so calm and can keep everything inside.' 'Chill, I'll change and we'll go somewhere to really talk.' I say 'Relax.' I rub his arm. He sighs. 'I'm fine.' 'Good, come in.' I say nicely. I walk in and try to pull the shirt down. 'I'll be right back.' I say with a red head. I grab cute white shorts and a light pink blouse. I look in the mirror. I grab a silver statement necklace. And I walk back into the living room. 'I just need my sho-..Chloe?' I ask surprised 'Hi.' She smiles. 'I thought you were busy studying.' I say irritated. 'Just wanted to see who it was.' She says with her most charming smile. 'Okay.' I sigh. I turn to Victor who is looking at my legs. 'I'll just grab my shoes and purse then I'm ready.' I smile. 'Great.' He smiles back. I bend to grab my light grey boots from under the table. Chloe walks back to her room. 'Nice, to see you again Victor.' 'You too.' He answers. I grab my purse of the bench and with my other hand I grab his hand. 'Let's go.' I walk to the door. 'You changed your mind.' He says surprised. 'No.' I say directly. I let go of his hand and open the door. He smiles. I start walking really fast. 'You can run, but you can't hide.' He smiles as he catches up. 'I'm not running and you'd never find me if I hide.' I say confident. 'Want to make that a bet?'He asks. I bite my lip. I'm not one to back out. 'Sure, what do you want?' I ask 'To go out with you tonight. I mean out drinking and dancing and you can't do anything with any other guys not even talking.' He thinks a second. 'or looking.' He decides. 'Okay, if I win you'll leave me alone for a whole week.' He takes a second to think. 'Deal.' We shake hands.

'97….98…99…100!' He removes his hands from his eyes. We're on a play ground. I left my shoes behind the slide. I climbed in a tree. He's looking around him. Behind the slide. He moves further away from me. 'I'll find you!' He has 15 minutes if he doesn't find me by then I win if he does he wins. He moves even further away. He starts looking behind trees. 7 minutes. He looks at his clock. He's beginning to get desperate. He asks kids who are at the playground. Luckily they know the game and they know it's not fair to tell where I am. 10 minutes. He starts to run back looking behind every tree. Not in it. He doesn't think I would. I'm so different then I seem. I like to think I'm strong. Everything goes black for a second. I was having a firm grip on the branch so I still sit in the tree. I see these things they look like stars. I shake my head so they go away. Everything fades away again. I fall. 'Ahhh.' I'm hanging on to the branch. Victor sprints my way. He smiles. 'Found you.' The stars are back and I fall down. He catches me. 'Are you okay?' He puts me down. 'Yeah, fine.' I lie. I shake it all away. 'You know what I changed my mind.' He says mysteriously. 'About what?' I ask. 'My prize.' 'You'll have to win another bet.' I smile. 'I will, but first we'll go out. What time should I be at your place?' He asks. 'Why don't I come to you? I'm a curious person.' I smile. 'Sure, I'll text you the address. I'd better prepare my place. Will you come for dinner?' 'Depends can you cook?' He laughs. 'I can, not as good as my little brother but I can cook.' 'Good.' I say. 'See you tonight.' He kisses me on the cheek and walks away. 'See you tonight.' I whisper.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know what you thought!


End file.
